Penyair Kesepian
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kunikida sudah bukan lagi seorang penyair yang kesepian. Kunikida/Ranpo. Dedikasi untuk #EventGarisMiring.


**Disklaimer** : Bungou Stray Dogs milik **Asagiri Kafuka** dan **Harukawa Sango**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Murni dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka dan kebutuhan asupan yang mendesak.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; **Kunikida/Ranpo** ; Kunikida-sentris; bisa jadi OOC; Plot, apa itu plot? **AU**. Setting kisaran awal abad ke-19.

* * *

 **PENYAIR KESEPIAN**

 **by Kenzeira**

* * *

Kunikida Doppo. Dua puluh satu tahun. Keahlian: menulis syair.

Hampir seluruh sastrawan Jepang mengetahui namanya, si penyair kesepian yang menumpahkan segenap kesedihan lewat kata-kata puitis. Hidup ini singkat dan mengerikan, kesunyian yang maha, kematian yang mengintip melalui celah-celah langkah, seumpama menikmati separuh buah persik di tepi danau pada malam buta. Begitu katanya.

Ada seorang sastrawan bertanya, mengapa buah persik, bukan buah anggur yang memabukkan atau sesuatu yang lebih romantis. Dengan santai, Kunikida menanggapi; sebab, hidup ini bukan cuma perkara hidup, tapi juga mati. Ada beberapa orang yang menafsirkan kalimatnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk hidup, tapi bagaimana seseorang itu memilih kematiannya. Hal-hal demikian terbukti dengan tidak terlalu dipikirkannya buah macam apa yang ia makan di tepi danau, tapi apa yang dirasakannya ketika duduk diam pada malam hari itu.

Meski demikian, masih banyak yang tidak memahami cara berpikir Kunikida. Tapi sesungguhnya ia tak begitu memedulikan hal remeh semacam itu, baginya ia hanya perlu menulis terus, menulis hingga akhir hayat. Tidak peduli bagaimana orang menanggapinya. Lagi pula, ia menulis untuk dirinya sendiri—untuk memuntahkan segala rasa sedih dan sepi agar tidak menumpuk di dalam sanubari.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan risiko hidup?"

Seorang teman, penulis cerita detektif, Edogawa Ranpo namanya, dua puluh enam tahun, bertanya demikian pada Kunikida. Ada gelas setengah kosong, ujungnya dimain-mainkan. Kunikida tak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk menikmati anggur merahnya yang masih memenuhi gelas. Ranpo melepaskan topi beret yang selalu menemaninya ke mana pun. Lelaki yang gemar menulis fiksi pembunuhan itu kemudian menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Sepasang matanya perlahan terbuka. Ada iris hijau yang memesona.

"Itu bisa dihasilkan dari ladang berkebun. Lagi pula, menulis jadi tidak ada artinya kalau karena uang. Apa yang mau ditulis? Semuanya menjadi samar, yang hendak dikatakan jadi tidak terkatakan. Siapa peduli soal uang kalau dengan menulis aku bisa mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kesedihan dan rasa sepiku? Uang tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Kunikida tidak begitu senang saat seseorang mengangkat topik pembicaraan mengenai royalti dan semacamnya—terlebih penghargaan! Apa itu penghargaan, untuk memberitahu bahwa kau merupakan sastrawan hebat yang patut diperhitungkan, begitu? Lantas setelah itu apa? Apakah dengan demikian orang-orang akan setia menantikan buku-buku terbarumu? Ataukah justru karena kau menginginkan pengakuan bahwa kau hebat dengan cara memenangkan penghargaan itu?

Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa orang harus menulis demi uang—lebih bodoh lagi kalau demi penghargaan. Tidak perlu penghargaan untuk mengakui kehebatan seseorang dalam tulis-menulis. Lagi pula, dari mana datangnya penghargaan semacam itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada? Kenapa mendadak orang-orang ramai membicarakannya setiap tahun? Apakah tidak ada lagi hal yang lebih penting daripada mendapat penghargaan? Menulis sajalah! Uang, penghargaan, pengakuan, lupakan dulu. Menulis dan tenggelamlah bersama isi kepalamu.

"Uang tidak bisa melakukan itu." Ranpo mengulang kalimat Kunikida dengan nada berbeda. "Lalu apa yang bisa dilakukan uang untukmu?"

"Membeli harga dirimu."

Ada kilatan pada sepasang mata hijau Ranpo. "Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada perkara perasaan manusia. Kenapa kau begini, kenapa kau begitu. Kenapa kau sungguh bodoh dalam mendefinisikan royalti ataupun penghargaan dan semacamnya, aku benar-benar tak tertarik. Aku tidak suka puisi, aku tidak suka pada kata-katamu yang … yang begitu sempit. Barangkali dalam membuat syair, kau adalah rahim dari segala lautan, tapi ketika kau membicarakan sesuatu, aku merasa isi kepalamu tidak seluas itu."

Kunikida kembali meneguk minumannya. "Tidak hanya kau, banyak kritikus yang berpendapat demikian. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli pada pendapat orang lain. Aku adalah aku dan kau merupakan orang lain di luar aku."

"Jadi, aku sama tidak berartinya dengan uang, royalti, penghargaan, kritikan-kritikan."

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kau berhenti menghakimiku, Ranpo-san."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menghapus habis rasa sepi dan sedihmu kalau kau saja enggan menerima keberadaan orang lain."

Itu merupakan kalimat terakhir dari Ranpo. Kunikida dibiarkan meneguk minuman sendiri di tengah malam dingin. Ada rasa getir yang entah dari mana datangnya, padahal semula ia pikir kesedihan itu akan menguap seiring tumpahan-tumpahan keluh-kesahnya pada sekian lembar kertas dan tinta. Ia menghabiskan tinta dan kegetiran itu enggan lenyap juga. Hingga suatu hari, ia menemukan sebuah buku, tergeletak tak berdaya di antara buku-buku yang berjejer rapi.

Pembunuhan merupakan tindakan paling kejam, apa pun alasan yang melandasinya. Tapi tidak semua pembunuhan dilakukan atas dasar keinginan. Pembunuh bisa menjadi korban—dan korban, bisa jadi adalah seseorang yang paling keji. Percobaan pemerkosaan merupakan salah satu contoh nyata. Itulah yang dikatakan di akhir paragraf buku tersebut.

Apa yang menarik dari kisah pembunuhan? Tinggal menyiapkan korban, pembunuh, saksi-saksi lantas sekian orang untuk dicurigai, alasan pembunuhan, penyelesaian, kasus ditutup dan si pembunuh mendapatkan akibatnya. Kunikida sama sekali tidak mengerti bagian mana yang menarik dari cerita semacam itu. Apa kira-kira yang mau disampaikan si penulis? Apa yang sesungguhnya ingin dikatakan seorang Edogawa Ranpo pada dunia?

Kunikida terpekur. Lantas apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan lewat syair-syairnya yang dipenuhi kesedihan itu? Bahkan seorang kritikus berpendapat bahwa hidup ini sebenarnya bukan hanya perkara kesedihan dan kesepian saja, tapi juga kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur. Kunikida tidak pernah benar-benar berpikir sampai ke sana, yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah melenyapkan rasa sedih sekaligus sepi itu. Tapi perasaan menyakitkan tersebut masih sibuk berlalu-lalang dalam dirinya, membuat ia begitu menyedihkan, seakan tak mampu berbuat apa pun selain menuliskan segalanya.

"Kalau aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membeli harga dirimu dengan uang, lantas dengan apa aku bisa membawamu kembali?"

Begitulah ia mengawali malam tenang itu dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang baginya teramat menyakitkan. Sambil bercermin, ia melihat dirinya sendiri, melihat bagaimana garis wajah itu saling terhubung membentuk sepasang mata, hidung dan bibir yang katanya sempurna. Namun, ironisnya, dari kesempurnaan itu ia hanya melihat kekosongan yang maha. Menguasai diri, menguasai akal pikiran. Ia merasa hampa sebab hanya kesedihanlah yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

Kunikida bergegas pergi ke meja dekat jendela, ia menyiapkan kertas, tinta dan sehelai bulu merak. Dalam keheningan malam, ia menuliskan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tulisan itu lantas ia kirimkan pada pagi harinya dan ia kembali menulis dan masih menulis hingga suatu hari Ranpo datang membawa kabar gembira.

(Atau, setidaknya, kedatangan Ranpo merupakan kabar gembira itu sendiri bagi Kunikida.)

 _Aku melihat matamu pada malam purnama, berkilau seindah embun di pagi buta._

 _Setiap helaianmu ialah keabadian senja dan pada senyummu tersimpan cahaya penuh harapan._

 _Aku hidup saat kau hidup begitu dekat denganku._

 _Aku hilang arah ketika kau pergi dan membawa serta harapan-harapan itu._

 _Kau semestinya tahu, bahwa aku hanya menerima keberadaanmu._

"Sekarang kau tahu, aku lebih berharga dari kesedihanmu."

"Mari kita berdamai. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana jadinya menyatukan cerita pembunuhan dengan syair-syair syahdu, apakah akan menjadi bentuk sastra baru ataukah—"

Ranpo segera memotong. "Mari kita coba dulu."

"Bagaimana gagasanmu tentang kisah sepasang kekasih yang … katakanlah, begitu menggebu-gebu oleh cinta, lantas perasaan murni semacam itu harus diuji oleh suatu percobaan pembunuhan. Dan kau bisa menebak, siapa yang akan terbunuh dan siapa yang akan menjadi tersangka pembunuhan. Tapi cerita itu tak lantas berhenti di sana, ada cinta yang tak sampai, ada kesedihan yang mendalam, ada kata-kata yang belum sempat diucapkan. Ini tidak hanya melibatkan teori dan kecerdasan si detektif, tapi juga mengupas tuntas gejolak pada perasaan masing-masing karakter!"

Ranpo tidak perlu mendengarkan racauan tak menentu dari Kunikida yang Baru (begitulah dia menyebutnya, Kunikida Baru, karena lelaki itu sudah tidak sesinis dulu, pemikirannya tidak sesempit dulu). Ranpo mengulas senyum lebar hingga matanya lenyap. Itu merupakan ekspresi dari seseorang yang akhirnya kembali menemukan rumah untuk pulang.[]

* * *

 **9:30 AM – 12 October 2016**

a/n: setelah kemarin saya membawa fanfik dazai/ranpo, sekarang saya datang membawa kunikida/ranpo. ada yang suka? sebenarnya saya suka siapapun yang menjadi pasangan humu ranpo /tergampar

ini kok lebih shitty dari yang kemarin ya. maapkeun :"


End file.
